The Raging Storm
WARNING This is an old file i found on my computer its at least three years old some parts are missing ad tere is some spelling and punctuation erors so plese be nice CHAPTER ONE:THE KIT IS BORN Wintermist lay in the nursery, lightning flashing out of dark gray clouds as newborn kit lay suckling at her belly. It was a dark gray she-cat. "She's as dark as the clouds out there" meowed Greenfeather, a light gray tom with green eyes. He was the medicine cat. "What are you going to name her?" he asked. Thunder rolled but the kitten didn't even flinch. "Stomkit, thats what we will call her. Stormkit." CHAPTER TWO:TWO KIT'S "Will you ever stop winning?" Gingerkit complained from underneath Stormkit. Gingerkit was a moon older but Stormkit kept winning, Stormkit looked at her playfully and meowed, "Maybe one day!" She got off Gingerkit, who went back to the nursery, leaving Stormkit alone. Suddenly stormkit saw two kittens rolling around on the dusty ground. One looked exactly like her a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes and the other was a light gray tom with green eyes. The darker one was clearly winning. They then disappeared. She shook her head and went back by the nursery. Who were those kits? she wondered to herself but she didn't say anything. The next day, Stormkit sat outside the nursery, when she saw the same two kittens again. This time, they were heading into the medicine cat's den. "Stormkit!" Gingerkit surprised her. The two kittens disappeared into the air. "Hey, do you want to go explore the medicine cat's den?" Stormkit led the way into the dim den. "Hey," Greenfeather was whispering. Lilystone, a white she-cat with gray stripes, looked up. "You have some wonderers!" she mewed. The medicine cat turned around. "Look if you want, but dont eat any of the herbs. You wouldnt want to get sick." he advised. As they wondered around Lilystone said "Look how much she looks like Stormypaw." a sad look came over the medicine cat's face. "Yes, they do look similar." he admitted. Stormkit was confused. She had never heard of any Stormypaw except from herself, Stormkit. She walked over. "Who is Stormypaw?" she asked the two cats watching her. More sad expressions came over the cats, mostly Greenfeather. He just looked back at her. ''CHAPTER THREE:THE PAST, THE PRESENT, AND SOMEWHERE IN BETWEEN '' Stormkit continued to look up at them, until Lilystone finally spoke. "You two should be getting back to the nursery." Stormkit wanted to know who Stormypaw was, but she knew they wouldn't answer. As she was headed back to the nursery she saw the two kits again. They looked like they were talking to each other, but she didn't hear anything. It was starting to annoy her. Who were these cats and what did they want? That night, when she went to sleep, she had a dream. She was standing in ThunderClan but it was different; there weren't any of the same cats. A small apprentice passed her. It was a white she-cat with light gray stripes. Stormkit suddenly heard a voice. She turned around.There was a tall gray tom with dark gray spots standing behind her. "Where am I? Who are you?" the tom purred in amusement. "I'm Pebblefur and this is ThunderClan back before you were born. I used to be the medicine cat, you see that cat over there?" he flicked his tail over to a small she-cat. "There is your mother as an apprentice. She's called Winterpaw." Stormkit looked at him "Why am I here?" She asked The tom's answer was simple and strait foword "Just watch". He flicked his tail tword the nursery entrance two kits walked out a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes then a light gray tom with green eyes, Stormkit gasped as she recinized them they were the two kits that she had being seeing for the last quarter moon. "The tom is Greenkit" he meowed as if reading her mind "and the she-cat is stormykit They were den mates and best friends. They had spent most there time together, but that's not were the story starts." A gust of wind blew every thing away and she was left sitting in blackness Time will tell she heard a wisper.